Propuesta
by Gv-13s
Summary: El tiempo ah pasado para shikamaru finalmente una propuesta de matrimonio donde expondrá sus sentimientos pero temari no se ve feliz ella luce seria como la misma chica que se enamoró y ella siendo su novia su respuesta fue completamente inesperada. "Shikatema"


**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **-La historia tampoco me pertenece, pertenece al ganador del concurso "One-shot": Santiago García.**

 **Pareja: ShikaTema.**

* * *

 **PROPUESTA.**

Justo un par de años llegaron a la paz unificándose como la misma fuerza que los unió para derrotar en un principio a Madara Uchiha la misma unión shinobi compartiendo tierras, beneficios, un lugar donde la paz prospera para este nuevo mañana que todos los shinobis construyeron y ahora nuevas generaciones serán sembradas

Eran las 7:00 am el follaje seco lleno de arena gobernaba ante la visión de un muchacho que cruzaba un decierto, el chico estaba envuelto por una capa color blanco, él podría estar descansando en su hogar a esa hora desde hace dos días pero todo era diferente, él había llegado y no estaba solo, cuatro de sus mejores amigos estaban detrás de el por supuesto era un chico enorme, cabello castaño ojos negros algo rellenito era el mejor amigo de aquel chico pelinegro su nombre era Choji Akimichi, otro de los acompañantes estaba un hiperactivo rubio de cabello corto ojos azules el era Naruto Uzumaki, a lado de este había otro chico pelinegro cabello un poco mas largo que Naruto, era de tez albina y siempre sonreía era el nuevo cuñado de Choji y el chico pelinegro su nombre era Sai, y por último estaba un castaño de cabello corto punteagudo despeinado con su piel morena con una franjas en sus mejillas símbolo de su clan el era Kiba Inuzuka acompañado por un enorme perro que montaba blanco como la nieve era su fiel amigo canino Akamaru

-gah! Ya mero llegamos Shikamaru!" Ladro el chico de colmillos peruno montando a Akamaru el también llevaba una capa blanca como los demás presentes

-no lo presiones Dattebayo!" respondio el rubio hiperactivo con un tono burlón "recuerda que apenas y puede mantenerse de pie"

No es que el no supiera caminar, pero aquel chico pelinegro que había volteado a ver al escuchar la impaciencia de su amigo Kiba se noto que estaba nervioso, asi es, ver aquel chico moreno de cabello negro atado a una coleta ojos café mirando a ambos escalandosos del grupo llevándose el una mano en su frente, eso no ocultaba sus nervios de acero que tenia

-Que problemático siempre es lo mismo con ustedes deben aprender de chouji y de sai que se comportan tranquilos" respondio un Shikamaru lo suficientemente tranquilo el camino más aprisa seguido por todos

-Relájate, es raro verte tan nervioso pero no te preocupes!" dijo su regordete amigo que estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas sabor barbiquiu

-Vaya hasta los mas genios tienen debilidades" dice aquel chico sonriente anotándolo todo en una libreta con su pincel pero Shikamaru trataba de seguir a la compostura

-Ne…naruto… crees que me mate Gaara?" pregunto un nervioso Shikamaru

-No lo creo Dattebayo! Gaara es alguien serio si pero sabes que no te hará daño el te reconoce como alguien importante de konoha" le dijo el rubio palmeando a su amigo el hombro el solo suspiro caminando mirando una enorme entrada era la entrada de Suna

Ellos al entrar los shinobis de la arena se asombraron por ver quienes habían aparecido, naturalmente ellos no sabían que hiban a llegar asi que dieron bienvenida rápida ya que los chicos habían llegado solo para apoyar a Shikamaru

No tardó en llegar a los oídos de Gaara que shinobis de la Hoja habían llegado a las puertas de Suna, miro a su hermana mayor quien ella estaba abanicándose hablando con kankuro acerca de misiones hasta que llego el shinobi de la arena que había avisado de la llegada de los shinobis de konoha los tres en silencio hasta que Gaara rompió el silencio

-Temari, Shinobis de Konoha han llegado, ve a recivirlos" mando el Kazekage con un tono suave tranquilo la rubia de ojos verde aguamarina asintió y salio de inmediato, era una chica hermosa sus cabellos estaban en dos coletas de cada lado con un flequillo, era delgada no tan cuidada como Ino, ella tenia un poco mas de relleno era una kunoichi respetable de la arena después de todo era la hermana del kazekage

Ella salio deprisa caminando hasta la entrada fue cuestión de minutos al alcanzar a los visitantes de konoha, viendo muchas chicas rodeándolos gritando coqueteando ella clavo su abanico en la arena recargando su codo para después contemplar la escena, los presentes de konoha estaban siendo coqueteados, incluso al chico que conocía bastante bien, ella era celosa podría mantener la calma sabia que el aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia por responder a cada pregunta de las chicas ella se irrito, fruncio el seño decidio romper la escena

-haber cuando terminas de coquetear Nara" respondio con una agresión digna de ella para Shikamaru las chicas sesepararon de él ya que reconocían a temari y ellas estaban consientes que Shikamaru nara tenia dueña

-Problemático, yo no estaba coqueteando" responde un muy tranquilo Shikamaru al ver aquella rubia que conocía bien, se acerca a ella estando frente a frente el sonríe de lado "así tratas a tu novio después de no verlo por semanas?" el le ofrecio una mano

-Idiota" fue lo único que dijo antes de que ella tomara su mano y el la acercara para abrazarla

El shinobi vio a sus amigos quienes se estaban retirando ellos podían disfrutar de suna con su comida y los lugares importantes pero el no, el tenia una misión que cumplir regresando a la pareja shinobi el inicio a caminar con ella, llevándose el enorme abanico en su espalda de él como cortesía a su novia, él la sujetaba de la cintura caminando hablando sobre los asuntos de la aldea, preguntando como estaban ella y sus hermanos eran las 10:00 am, la gente salía a comprar, el mercado estaba animado las calles eran muy diferentes, shinobis de la niebla, del rayo, de la roca ya vivian en suna, el llevo su atención en la tranquila cara de la rubia ella hablaba y hablaba sonríe de lado escuchándola, el disfrutaba estar con ella, el se inclino a besar sorpresivamente los labios de ella rozándolos con una delicadeza, ella no reclamo, se sonrojo porque no estaba acostumbrada a dar afectos en publico pero le correspondio

-vago ¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto la kunoichi dudosa

-un beso" responde con un tono perezoso bastante evidente

-no me refería eso!" reclamo la mujer sonrojada pero antes de seguir resivio otro beso en sus labios la mujer toco su pecho con cuidado apenada cerrando los ojos para seguir con su beso mientras que el sostenia su cintura de su novia el se separo poco apoco sonriendo

-Temari… vamos" el tomo la mano de su novia entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, caminaron juntos por un buen rato hasta terminar en un restaurante de suna, que ella le gustaba ir con el, se sentaron ordenaron un poco de otooro sushi con verduras y jugo para beber la mesera se fue y temari siguió con su charla

-Dime, ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías vago?" respondio ella acusándolo con el dedo el sonríe de lado

-Porque mi llegada fue una sorpresa esa era la idea" sonrió de lado con los brazos cruzados

-vaya que sorpresa que me diste, viéndote coquetear" dice en un tono divertido entre reto

-que no coqueteaba mendakuse!, además, me basta con saber que te sorprendiste a mi llegada"

-ya lo se vago, solo estoy divirtiéndome contigo y se puede saber porque decidiste venir?"

-oh asi que conoces lo que es la diversion- dice con un tono burlon cosa que temari no paso por alto enfadándose llego la comida ella decidio comer ignorándolo completamente el come mirándola recordando su primera cita con ella, el la observaba de una manera especial que ella se sonrojara al notarlo mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ellos no eran de decirse las cosas cariñosos el verdaderos amor nacia en sus miradas en su trabajo de equipo, en su corazón… ella lo miro a los ojos sonrojada el la miraba sonrojado sonriendo ambos de la misma manera, una terrible pero hermosa sonrisa para ambos, terminaron la comida, pasearon por toda suna, hagarrados de la mano, hablando de cosas de trabajo sobre la unión de los beneficios que se han encargado, ambos se sentaron en el techo de un edificio dieron las 6:30 pm el atardecer se notaba al horizonte

Shikamaru siempre admiraba los atardeceres de Suna, era muy diferente a Konoha, la arena se combinaba por los rayos carmesí del sol el estaba sentado a su lado viendo el ardiente sol ocultarse el viento soplaba y notaba que Temari estaba sonriendo ante el atardecer el recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, tomándole la mano el se desato su capa rodeándola a ella también para cubrir a ambos el susurra

-Temari…tengo que ser honesto contigo eh venido de Konoha por una sola razón" murmura un Shikamaru para nada nervioso ya que esto para el era serio, bastante serio para su gusto el tomo las manos de su mujer viéndola a los ojos

-¿Cuál es esa razón?" pregunto la mayor a su joven novio quien viéndolo tan cerca ella notaba aquellos bellos que salían de su barba, ella sonríe de lado "jo~ así que el señor llorón se va a dejar crecer la barba"

No tardo para que Shikamaru se pusiera nervioso sonrojado por saber que su novia había notado eso así que con aun el rubor el respondió "cielos mujer usted nunca cambiara con decirme señor llorón?"

Ella sonrió para el de esa manera que Shikamaru le encantaba porque era esa sonrisa que solo le daba ella para el " bueno, dejaste de ser un bebe llorón a ser un señor llorón, haz crecido señor problemático"

El se palmea la nuca apenado por las palabras de su mujer asintiendo por el momento su corazón latía a mil por hora sonríe viéndola toma su mentón llego ese momento el oscuro azul del cielo estaba tornándose el brillo de la luna permitía ver a su novia aun, el se acerca sus labios para soltar las palabras que el tenia que decir debía preguntar

-Temari… se mi esposa…casate conmigo" murmuro en el momento que el ofresia una caja con un anillo de oro en una cajita tradicional entre ellos dos estando muy cerca el la vio y ella volteo sorprendida a sus ojos y después el anillo ella no se sonrojo, trago un poco de saliva las cosas estaban poniéndose frias ella respiro el aire frio, eso ya no le agradaba Shikamaru sintió una inquietud pero ahora el tenia que seguir adelante

-Por qué debería decir "si" cuando usted siempre se queja de mí por ser problemática y darte miedo?" pregunto una Temari tan controlada, sin rubor, siendo honesta con sus palabras, la mayor parte era verdad porque debería decir que si en una relación tan seria, el matrimonio no era un juego Shikamaru se sorprendió, pero en parte sabia…que su mujer no aceptaría tan fácil el suspiro calmadamente pensando en una respuesta exactamente para darle al punto, el sonríe de lado al tener las palabras adecuadas

-Porque realmente eres problemática y das miedo, pero te amo por eso, me encanta la forma en que me miras cuando estas molesta y agresiva, me encanta la forma que sonríes solo para mi, la forma en que me haces seguir adelante, la forma en que tu me salvas de mis perdiciones para hacerme levantar y continuar. Yo solo quiero casarme con una mujer que ame mis defectos y me da fuerza que vea mi potencial y que me ama como yo te amo…mujer… mi padre… una vez me dijo que las mujeres hacen mejores hombres de lo que podríamos llegar a ser sin ustedes... Temari…tu me haces ser mejor Hombre, y no quiero compartir mi vida con otra mujer que no seas tu, estoy harto de no tenerte a mi lado en konoha, vivir juntos, quiero que seas mi mujer porque no me siento completo si no estas a mi lado"

Cada palabra que sacaba Shikamaru a Temari le sorprendia alzando sus cejas por la sorpresa de aquella respuesta tan completa, ella se sonrojo a mitad de su explicación sonríe cálidamente hasta la ultima palabra que dijo ella asintió sonrojada abrazandolo tiernamente murmura

-Si, Acepto la propuesta de matrimonio Shikamaru Nara" murmura con los ojos llorosos con una sonrisa al sentir como el le coloca el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda a su mujer, el choca su frente con la de ella siendo cariñoso sonríe tiernamente murmura el

-Te Amo Señora Nara"

-Y yo a usted Señor Nara"

Ambos se quedaron juntos besándose a mitad de aquella fría noche, en Suna como los días son tan calurosos esta temperatura baja cuando es de noche, mucho aire y viento llevado con arena a Shikamaru que no esta acostumbrado el lagrimea un poco mirando a su futura mujer en sus brazos murmura

-bueno, solo hay un problema, te tengo que pedir a tus hermanos" murmura casi en un tono perezoso la mujer rompió a reir

-que problemático no es así?" el sonrio por sus plabras

-oh mira, ya inicias a sonar como toda una Nara" dice con un tono bromista ambos se miraron y se levantaron para bajar a la oficina de Gaara

Aquel shinobi de konoha estaba nervioso el mayor terror de su vida, estaba considerando las probabilidades de escapar de la arena de su futuro cuñado o inclusive las mortales marionetas de su otro cuñado, el mira con atención su alrededor, la seriedad de Gaara no era algo nuevo de él, sonríe nervioso ante al ver aquellos ojos profundos de su cuñado quizá estará molesto por no dirigirle la palabra todo el dia y robar a su hermana para tener esa cita en aquel dia

-Naruto a pasado aquí, tardaste en venir Nara" dijo con aquella seria voz típica de el, era preferible para el shinobi de konoha ya que antes aquel mismo individuo hablaba con sed de sangre pero a travez del tiempo ah cambiado

-Hai, disculpe mi retraso lord Kazekage" dijo este tan firme como un soldado Temari dejo escapar una pequeña risa cosa que a Shikamaru lo puso en un estado bastante problemático "hum… señor kazekage…"

La reacción hizo que el kazekage se levantara de su asiento caminara alrededor de su gran mesa y mirase detenidamente al shinobi, tan pronto como sintió la mirada Shikamaru se arrodillo en forma de respeto respiro profundo no podía decir que era algo problemático la forma de que se arrodillo eso dejo en silencio tanto kankuro para Gaara, eso no era algo que esperaran para el genio de konoha

-Pero que Dem…" las palabras de él Sabaku del medio se soltaron ya por el extraño comportamiento de él shinobi de la hoja

-Porfavor, Sabaku No Gaara, Sabaku No Kankuro permítanme casarme con la señorita Sabaku No Temari" respondio lo suficientemente serio como un hombre debería ser con la cabeza baja como forma de respeto ante aquella escena,Gaara y Kankuro se voltearon a ver perplejos por lo que acaba de suceder, Shikamaru no se pudo contener sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas por la pena de la cituación tan problemática

Lo ultimo que Shikamaru supo es que estaba corriendo por las calles de Suna, corriendo por su vida, usando kagebushin para despistar a sus atacantes futuros cuñados que lo perseguían con arena y marionetas, usando una que otra estrategia para salvar su trasero gritando de vez en cuando lo muy problemático que le parecía todo, a lo lejos en esa escena estaba una ventana de un hotel, cuatro chicos asomándose para ver como el joven Nara escapaba de el kazekage y su hermano mayor kankuro

-Miren! Shikamaru sabe correr Dattebayo!" respondio un naruto entre risas al ver a Shikamaru correr entre los tejados de las casas y los saltos imposibles para evitar la arena

\- No deberíamos ayudarle?" pregunto su mejor amigo Chouji quien estaba comiendo algo que el hostal había ofrecido

-Te gustaría estar en su lugar?" pregunto un Sai bastante feliz con aquella sonrisa ladina de burla que nadie sabia si era falsa o era sinismo por Shikamaru

-E-eh no lo creo" respondio otra vez su llenito amigo

-Gah! Imaginence como se van a poner cuando cuando el vago embarace a su esposa!" rompe en risas el chico perro junto con su amigo naruto

-y eso que para el todo es problemático, pero algo me dice que sabrá enfrentarlo dattebayo!" dijo un feliz rison naruto con kiba

 **PROLOGO: UN AÑO MAS TARDE.**

Han pasado un año y diez meses, desde la boda de Shikamaru y Temari, estaban en una residencia en Konoha que estaba en la zona de vivienda de los Nara, ahí ya se un perezoso acostado en el suelo, este había cambiado sus rasgos faciales se veía mas maduro, mas grade incluido que dejo crecer su barba como lo tenia su padre el bostezo ante el sueño que tenia, era mediados de verano mes de Julio finales de Julio, el estaba en el pasillo de su casa a vista de el jardín, el pasillo de madera por supuesto, estaba acostado mirando el estanquillo grande con peces saltando y al fondo no había muro en el jardín ya que el jardín conducía hacia el bosque de los nara, perezoso como de costumbre volvió a bostezar hasta que escucho la voz de una mujer que el conocía ya bien

-Shikamaru! Vago ven aquí" respondió una mujer de ojos verde agua, mirando con naturalidad a su marido, por supuesto ella estaba casada con el vago de konoha, ella era hermosa, cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y con su flequillo, ella estaba sentada en la sala secundaria cerca a unos metros de la puerta que conducía al jardín, ella estaba sentada en una alfombra suave de algodón, a sus alrededores tenia muchas almohadas para apoyarla y recargarse cómodamente, ella se sobaba en su abultado vientre de 7 casi 8 meses de embarazo, sobaba tranquilamente su vientre con una sonrisa; El perezoso fue a donde ella se encontraba arrodillándose vio las acciones de su mujer "ven a sentir a tu hijo el esta muy activo en estos días" señalo su vientre

-ocho meses y ya andas de problemático?" dijo a su hijo con una sonrisa el tomo su vientre sintiendo las pata-ditas y los movimientos que estaba haciendo el bebe, el se agacho a besar consecutivamente el vientre de su mujer, era su tesoro, era su vida

-ya sabes como se va llamar?" pregunto la mujer mayor acariciando el cabello de su marido

-aun tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso" dice despreocupado sonrojado cerrando los ojos le gustaba escuchar a su hijo, moviéndose, el sabia que estaba ahí adentro vivo el soba su suave vientre voltea a verla y sonríe robando le un beso en sus labios que ella no dudaba en corresponderle disfrutando de sus labios, de su lengua de aquella saliva que ambos estaban tan acostumbrados y sabían que no cambiarían por nada en el mundo el la abrazo protegiéndola en sus brazos

-si genio, solo tenemos un mes, pero sabes? me alego mucho vago, que estés conmigo" murmura en una melosa voz sonrío Shikamaru por lo que dijo, ella lo era todo para el, se sonrojo viéndola con una sonrisa que solo a ella le dedicaba acariciando su mejilla

-Te Amo, Temari Nara" murmura con un tono meloso antes de perderse en sus labios una vez más disfrutando sin dudarlo los mejores besos de su vida, el no quería una problemática cuando era niño, pero a lo largo de su vida ocurrieron los cambios mas grandes de su vida, ahora seria padre, teniendo como esposa a la mujer que a cambiado su vida, y el la protegería con el ultimo aliento de su vida…

* * *

 **Hola quería aprovechar de pedir perdón por no seguir mis demás historias. ¡No las abandonare!.. Las seguiré, ahora mismo iré a escribir... me gustaría que comentaran que les pareció :D En "La apuesta daré las gracias a dos chicas que nunca las olvidare por ser las primeras en apoyarme... Gracias*-*.**


End file.
